


I can't think of a bloody title for this, but it's some cute teenlock fluff that is so sweet my teeth are falling out

by JohnHamishHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Hurt!John, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shmoop, Teenlock, protective!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHamishHolmes/pseuds/JohnHamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title sums it up pretty good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't think of a bloody title for this, but it's some cute teenlock fluff that is so sweet my teeth are falling out

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, I saw this adorable drawing by cinnamonplayground and I fell in love right then and there. But sadly, this work came out as sort of terrible, but here it is anyway.
> 
> Here is the picture.  
> http://cinnamonplayground.tumblr.com/post/76221878142/is-there-any-possibilities-that-you-do-not-break
> 
> It's kind of the cutest thing ever.

“John!” Sherlock dashed into the hospital room, his hair dishevelled and his face wrinkled with fear.

John was lying on the bed, his right arm wrapped up and hanging in a sling. There were plasters covering several stitched up cuts and bruises as well. 

“JohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohnJohn” Sherlock murmured as he came over and nuzzled his boyfriend under the chin. “You can’t go getting yourself hurt like that. You just can’t.”

John used his free hand to pull Sherlock into a hug. “Aww, ‘Locky. It’s alright. Just got a bit knocked around. Should be good to go in a few weeks.”  
“Yes, after a few weeks of pain and difficulties.” Sherlock frowned. He could not have his John in pain. He could not deal with this, with his John hurting. “What happened, there. Why did you insist on beating that boy up so badly that you ended up with broken bones?”

“He insulted you” said John, simply. “He told me that you weren’t as smart as you acted and that you were a freak and a psychopath.”

Sherlock gasped. John was hurt because of him. “People call me those things all the time.”

“You might not care. But I do. People should know that you are both the smartest and the sweetest person I know.”  
Sherlock could feel his cheeks turning red.  
A doctor came in. “Okay, John. Everything looks like it’s in order. And I’m assuming this is your boyfriend?”  
Both boys nodded.

“Good. He’s in charge of seeing that you get home safely and that you’ll get comfortable. Can you handle that?” she asked  
Sherlock nodded. 

After helping John into his jacket, a difficult feat with the sling, the pair left the hospital and got into a taxi. “We’re going to Mycroft’s flat. There will be no one around at your place to care for you, and I’m still in a bit of trouble with my mum.”

“What did you do, Sherlock?” John asked.

“Nothing terrible. But apparently dinner party guests don’t like being told that their spouses are cheating on them.”  
“Oh, Sherlock. But still. Could we not go back to my place?”

Sherlock shook his head. “Harry will be the only one around, most likely bawling her face off at her most recent break up. Your father is away this week. Some sort of conference, wasn’t it? And of course, your mum is still overseas. I’d much rather take you somewhere that neither of us will get yelled at or scolded and there will be a fully stocked fridge.”  
“I suppose you’re right” John sighed.

That evening, after being fussed over by Anthea, Mycroft’s girlfriend for nearly an hour, and having dinner with the two of them, Sherlock and John changed into pajamas, another difficult feat for John.

When he finally got his t-shirt and shorts on, he wandered into the kitchen for some water and a painkiller. He found Sherlock there, pacing back and forth.  
“You okay, ‘Locky?” John asked, climbing up carefully onto the table. 

“You got hurt. Defending me.” Sherlock said.

“I thought you hated when people state the obvious. ` John smirked.

`This is different. No one, not even Mycroft has defended me like that before. I…I don`t know what to do`

John`s cheeky smirk turned into a full smile. `Just know that I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

Sherlock could feel the blush returning to his cheeks. He looked at John, who looked small and broken in his sling and bandages.  
“Is there any possibilities that you do not break yourself next time?”

“Sherlock Holmes, I would break myself into a thousand pieces if it was for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of a better title, please let me know.
> 
> Also, FOR SURES CHECK OUT THE PICTURE!!  
> Look, another link to it, in case you didn't do so before hand.
> 
> http://cinnamonplayground.tumblr.com/post/76221878142/is-there-any-possibilities-that-you-do-not-break
> 
> Questions, comments, criticisms. I'm all for hearing what you thought.


End file.
